Avatar Acadmey
by Kichirou
Summary: Katara and Sokka attend Avatar Academy seriously im suck at summaries i promise the plot is a lot better than my summary R
1. Chapter 1 Avatar Academy

Katara turned over in her sleep dreaming happily until…

BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm clock went off.

Clumsily Katara reached her hand over trying to turn it off unti she realized that today was her first day of Avatar academy. Jumping out of bed she ran into the bathroom, she wanted to make today special she wanted to be popular reinvent herself. Combing her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time was quite difficult especially since Sokka was already banging on the bathroom door since he had just woken up.

"Im sorry Sokka, just give me another minute!" she gurgled out.

Sokka sighing left the door to go eat breakfast, Katara playing with her hair couldn't decide if she should braid her hair or leave half her hair down and half in a bun. Sighing she grabbed her curling iron, deciding to perfect her already messy curls.

Running into her room, Katara grabbed her favorite pair of dark skinnies threw on her zebra printed flats, and tore through her dresser looking for her blue shirt with the cap sleeves and the grey sweater vest.

At last finding what she was looking for, she ran out the door to the bus grabbing a chocolate chip muffin on the way.

Running to the bus, Katara saw Sokka talking to their neighbor Suki.

"Hey Sokka," Katara said out of breath.

"Hey little sis, Suki this is Katara my little sister. Katara this is Suki she's gonna show me around the school since were both juniors." Sokka said with a wicked gleam in his eye. Katara could tell that he though Suki was HOT.

"Katara i love you hair." Suki said gently fingering one of Katara's curls.

"Thanks," Katara said blushing.

Just then the bus pulled up and Katara followed Suki, and Sokka closely behing.

She mannaged to find an empty seat a couple seats behind Sokka and Suki, after sitting down the boy with dark brown hair and skin almost as dark as her's got up and sat next to her.

"Hey your new arn'tcha." The boy said.

"Um, Yes we just moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Well I'm Jet captain of the football team."

"Katara." Katara said lamely.

"So, do you know what classes you have?"

Katara nodded and started listing them out loud for him.

"English with Ms. Ursa, Math with Mr. Iroh Gym with, Mr. Bumi then i have a break, next i have waterbending with Mr. Pakku, History of the four nations with Zhao,lunch and then i have water science with Ms. Hama and creative writing with Ms. Sha."

"Nice, lets see we have 6th period and lunch together and i think i have earth science this rotation at the same time you have water science."

"Yay, i hope to see you in History." Katara said as the bus pulled to a stop.

Katara ran out to find her english class. After finding room 323b Katara found a seat in the back next to a pretty girl wearing pink, just as the bell rang.

"Okay class time to take roll." Ms. Ursa said in a sweet voice.

"Azula Akai."

A girl in red, next to the girl in pink raised her hand.

"Zuko Akai."

"A boy with black hair and pale skin like Azula, who was sitting next to Katara raised his hand."

"Aang Cho,"

"A bald kid sitting in the front of the classroom raised his hand."

"Sokka Nanami."

Sokka raised his hand glumly, Sokka had never been good at English and it was the only actuall class she had with him besides lunch and free period.

"Katara Nanami."

Katara raised her hand.

Suddenly and girl stormed through the door and plopped down next to Sokka.

"Toph Bei Fong."

"Right." Ms. Ursa said checking the name off her list.

"lets see Ty Lee Misao."

The girl in pink raised her hand.

"Mai Triche."

The girl in front of Ty Lee raised her hand, she wore all black and seemed really depressing.

"And Yue Yuta."

a really pretty water tribe girl raised her hand she was sitting infront of Katara.

Okay class today were going to introduce our selves, you will each stand up from your desk say your full name, and explain about yourself. I'll start then we will go in rows."

"Im your English teacher, Ms. Ursa i have three kids, i'm of fire nation descent and im not a bender. Ok Sokka your turn."

Sokka stood up. "Hey i'm Sokka Nanami, im not a bender i'm from the southern water tribe i like boomeraangs, and im a junior."

"Hello everybody, I'm Aang, im an air bender, im from the southern air temple and my flying bisons name is Appa."

"Sup, im Toph Bei Fong, My parents are rich, im an earh bender from the earth kingdom, im partially blind, and i kick butt."

"Hey, Zuko here, im the prince of the fire nation, i am a fire bender my sister is Azula and im next in line to be fire lord."

"Hey i'm Katara i'm Sokka sister, i am a water bender, i'm the only water bender from the southern water tribe and i love to swim and do gymnastics."

Ty Lee stood up happily. "Hello everyone im Ty Lee, i love the color pink, im cheer captain and Katara we would love to have you on our squad, and im from the fire nation."

"I'm Mai, i like black im goth/emo i don't cut and i like gothic literature, also i am too from the fire nation."

"Well, I'm Azula princess of the fire nation i am also a bender and sadly i will not be the next firelord i am named after my grandfather Fire lord Azulon."

"I am Yue Yu, i'm the princess of the northern water tribe, i am not a bender but i have been blessed by the moon spirit."

"Well i think thats everyone, nice to know you all and i think class is dismissed."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK, I HAVE THIS ALL PLANED IN MY HEAD, SO IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO DO IT DO IT NOW. ANYWAY I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT I NEED A LITTLE ENCOURGMENT GUYS AND NO FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTON, SO PLEASE BE NICE.**

***KiChIrOu* R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 New friends New hobbies

**I WAS GOING TO WAIT BEFORE POSTING THIS CHAPTER, BUT I GOT BORED SO I DECIDED TO ANYWAY. WHY YOU ASK, I WAS BORED BECAUSE THEY CANCELD SWIM TEAM TODAY POOEY :( WELL ENJOY R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR IN ANYWAY, HECK I DON'T EVEN OWN HALF MY OWN ROOM. **

Today had passed by slowly, all they did was introduce themselves and blah blah blah.

Katara put her books away the only thing they did besides introduces themselves was get their book. Katara slammed her locker revealing a shockingly good lookin' boy leaning againsts the neiboring locker.

"Hey Katara." Jet said smoothly.

"H-Hey Jet." Katara said absentmindedly twirling one of her curls.

Jet noticing her discomfort, grabbed her hand swiftly, "Come on Katara i'll sit next to you on the bus." He said with a wink.

Katara blushed slightly and looked down at their intertwined fingers, the color in her cheecks becoming a deeper shade of red.

Runnning out with Jet to the school bus, but his promise to sit next to her was no longer needed, as soon as they boarded the bus Ty Lee squealed Katara's name.

"Katara i saved you a seat, come sit next to meeee pleassssseeeee!"

looking at Jet sheepishly, her eye's begging for forgivness and full of remorse. Jet nodded and let her go to the ever squealing Ty Lee.

"Katara, you have to come over to myyyyy houssseee." Ty Lee said, drawing out her words.

"Calm down Ty, i will just let me talk to my oh so caring brother."

Ty Lee nodded happily.

"Hey Sokka tell dad i'm going over to Ty Lee's house alright." Katara yelled to the back of the bud where Sokka was chatting with, his new friends and with some googly eyed girls.

"Yeah, Uh huh i'll tell Katara just take a chill pill okay." Sokka said waving his hand dismissively.

Katara shrugging turned back to Ty Lee. "Guess thats a yes."

Ty Lee giggled turning her own googly eyes to Katara brother.

"Tyyyyyy." Katara moaned.

"What your brothers cute." Ty Lee said giggling.

Just as Katara was about to protest, the bus stopped and Ty Lee rushed them off.

"I've been dying to talk to you about Jet." Ty Lee said with a mischievous grin.

"What about Jet."

"He's totaly in to you Kat."

"Yeah so."

"So, didn't you see how Zuko was looking at you earlier during English and even water science."

"WHAT! Zuko hasn't looked at me at all today, or at least that i've noticed."

"Oh Katara stop being so dense and open your eye's already, Jet, Zuko, Aang and Haru have already been googling you."

"Okay, first off i know Jet's been flirting with me, second you metion Zuko staring at me the you go all they way to Aang and Haru, the only guy you havn't metioned yet is Hahn."

"Katara, i didn't metion Hahn cause he's my back up for if your brother turns me down."

"Uhg."

"And when home coming comes there's going to be an all out war on who's going to be your date." Ty Lee said wagging her eyebrows.

"Ty, have you not seen yourself, your gorgeous."

"Well thats all good and true," Ty Lee said laughing. "But i've already been out with Jet and well Zuko and Haru arn't my type. Plus your the new girl, a waterbender from the southern tribe."

"What about Yue she's pretty."

"Yeah but she's got her eye's on your brother, who's seems like he's going to be a big casonova."

"Wait when is home coming?"

"This friday, our home coming queen is based on the two girls nominated." Ty Lee said grinning wickedly.

"Oh great."

"Oh, yeah i forgot Azula is going to come over and so is Mai."

"Mai? The goth chick?"

"Yeah not my choise in friends but Azula wants her to come, i couldn't just say no."

"Yes you could have, it would be easy."

"But i wouln't have been very nice." Ty Lee scolded.

By the time Katara and Ty Lee, reach Ty Lee's house, Azula and Mai were knocking at the door.

"AZULA!" Ty Lee screamed.

"Ty Lee." Azula said not as enthusiastically as her friend.

"Oh, and Mai how nice to see you." Ty Lee said depressingly.

Mai just nodded looking bored.

Katara came up behind Ty Lee and greeted the other two girls.

"Oh crap Katara i completely forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Cheer tryouts are today, and i need to go choose new members."

"Oh thats okay ill just hang here with Azula and Mai, until you get back."

"Well i was hoping you would tryout, you know so we could do something together as friends."

Katara stood dumbfounded. "Well alright if you really want me to."

Ty Lee jumped up and down clapping her hand madly, "C'mon lets go."

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING KATARA INTO A CHEER LEADER, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING HOW EVERYTHING WOULD TURN OUT, IF KATARA WAS A CHEER LEADER AND BEST FRIENDS WITH TY LEE, IM NOT MAKING HER A PREPPY SNOBBY POPULAR GIRL, IM MAKING HER INTO A "I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD BE LIKE THIS" GIRL. ANYWAY R&R I'LL UPDATE SOON BUT ONLY WITH A LITTLE ENCOURAGMENT, ITS NOT THAT HARD. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Tryouts

**JUST ME SAYING THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND THAT I DO NOT OWN AVATAR**

Katara was confused Ty Lee had gone for happy giddy perky Ty Lee, to a whole different Ty Lee all together.

"Welcom to cheer tryouts for out beloved Avatar Academy." Ty Lee stopped taling and stood up, and whispered into the girl next to her. "So this is how its gonna work, we will slit up into three groups, Jin, Song and myself with help teach you the cheers and then you will perform as a group and do a solo." Ty Lee said as one of the girls started counting the girls at tryouts off.

"Okay if i gave you a one your going to be practicing with me." The girl who was counting said, and all the ones went over.

"Two's are over here with me." The other girl said.

"And Three's are with me!" Ty Lee said loudly.

Katara had luckily been given a three and walked over with the other four girls in her group.

"Okay so recently Mr. Iroh decided our school mascot ws going to be the White lotus, but no one else agreed with him, so the sports team, including us have to come up with some ideas, so until then we will use our old school mascot the dragons."

"Okay were going to use the dragons?" one girl asked uncertainly. She had two unmanagable braids and gapped teeth.

"Yes, so here's the cheer." Ty Lee said standing tall. "This cheer is called Hustle. your goin' to brush both of your hands against your outer thigh and say hus-tle, then your going to step back with your right foor and spread your arms out to make a tee, when your in that postion your saying lets do it, then were going to do a ripple so you'll be in a line and every other girl will start out with a low v going high v and the others will do high v going low v, so once you do your v your going to cross your arms over you chest like this." Ty Lee said, puting one arm over the other. "In this motion you'll be saying c'mon dragons, then you'll do the ripple part and say lets do it." Ty Lee repeated her direction showing the girls how to do it.

"Hus-tle lets do it c'mon dragons lets do it." Katara yelled loud in proud with the other girls doing the motion's perfectly.

"Okay now that you've got that down i need you to make up your own cheers for you solo and you have 15 minutes." Ty Lee said glancing at her watch.

"Okay thanks Meng, that was interesting."

Meng had just gone and now it was time for Katara to go, stepping out onto the gymnastics mat Katara stood in her clean position.

Katara had made it through the first round cheering together but now it was time to see if she could make up a cheer on her own.

Taking a deep breath, Katara began.

"C'mon on crowd lets her you yell!" Katara said clapping. "Go big Red!" Katara yelled bringing her right hand down with her left hand on her hip, before making a t and switching hands, left hand in the air, right hand on hips. Katara then repeated the cheer. "C'mon crowd let her you yell, go big red!" Katara even went off the top by kicking her leg in the air.

"Katara congradultaions you just made the cheerleading squad." Ty Lee squealed.

**YEAH THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY LONG BUT, ILL MAKE IT UP TO YA. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN AND THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS, ANYWAY I JUST WANTED TO POINT OUT THAT I DO NOT OWN AVATAR :D ENJOY.**

"Katara i heard you made the cheer leading tem, could you by chance introduce me to any of your cheer leadery friends?" Sokka asked wagging his eyebrowns.

"Sokka, im not your personal assitant, if you want to meet them introduce yourself." Katara said with a smirk.

"KATARA!" Sokka whined, before spotting the same water tribe girl from their english class

Katara watched as her brothers face went from pleading to love struck fool.

"So Sokka, you like Yue."

"WHAT WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" Sokka screamed.

"You did just barley."

"What no i didnt'"

Katara sighed boys could be so dense.

Walking along the outer wall of the academy Katara spotted the airbender Aang, she blushed as she thought of what Ty Lee had said.

-flash back-

"There's gonna be an all out war over you for the home coming dance."

-end of flash back-

Sighing Katara continued her way, back to her locker, ignoring Aang.

"Um. Hey Katara, i was wondering if you would like to go to home coming with me?" He asked sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Wow Aang im flattered, but i'll need to think about it."

"Okay thats fine with me as long as your considering me to be your date!" He exclaimed spinning off on his airbending scooter.

Katara continued her way to her locker, this time making it there before running into one of her admirer's

Katara climbed onto the bus hoping, praying that Ty Lee wouldn't be right and jet wouldn't ask her to home coming.

Katara sighed like she had so many a times today

Katara climbed onto the bus, hoping praying that Ty Lee was wrong and Jet wouldn't ask her to home coming.

Katara hoping to hide from any confrontion of the opposite gender, sat in the back and slouched in her seat. Yet Jet still seemed to find her.

"Hey Katara, i was wondering since we've gotten to know each other so well that we could, you know go the home coming dance together?" He asked with fake awkwardness.

"Oh Jet thats really sweet of you but, Aang's already asked me and." She was cut off.

"So your going to go with that kid!" He practically shouted.

"No, i told him i'd consider his offer."

"Oh, so your not going with him."

"Yes i'm not going with him, he's a sweet kid, but he's more of a friend to me."

"What about me?" Jet asked carefully.

"What about you?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Well i um, i like you i mean your deffinatly my friend, but i don't know, Jet." Katara said putting her head in her hands.

Jet gently put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll let you sort though your feelings."

and they rode the rest of the way in scilence.

**AHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER FOR YOU THERE, I WASN'T GOING TO BE SO MEAN, AND I ALSO KNOW ITS A LITTLE SHORT AGAIN, BUT THEN THIS LIGHTNI' STORM CAME AND IM COMPLETLEY AFRAID SO I GOT OFF AS SOON AS POSSIBLE...SO R&R AND NO FLAMES PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5 Zuko's move

**SO THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT ZUKO MAKES FINALLY MAKES HIS MOVE, AND I DON'T OWN AVATARA.**

Katara was fidgeting in her seat, Aang and Jet had asked her to home coming but she was curious to see if Ty Lee was right about Zuko.

"Good morning class, lets take roll." Ms. Ursa said before all Katara heard was blah blah blah.

Zuko just seemed so distance, and could seem all the more less interested in her. She sighed thinking about his shaggy black hair, and his scar that covered his left eye.

Lost in thought she, didn't hear Ms. Ursa ask her a question on the subject they were studying.

"Katara, Katara!"

"What! Oh sorry."

"Katara this is the second time this week, is this subject to difficult for you?"

Were learning about poetry Katara thought to herself, "No. I'm just losing focus."

"Okay then, answer this question how many syllables are in a haiku?"

A simple question Katara had learned the answer to this at the begining of Jr. High, "There are 3 syllables in a tradition japanese haiku."

"Correct." And Ms. Ursa went on with her lesson.

The bell rang only a few minutes after Katara's interogation. When Zuko caught up with her in the hallway.

"Hey Katara, would you like to go to home coming with me."

Katara swallowed, trying to ignore the butterfly's in her stomach. "Zuko. I. Um. I'll need to think about it, I'll tell you at the end of the day or i'm going to be late for second period gym."

Running Katara mentally slapped her self "Zuko. I. Um. I'll need to think about it." Kept repeating in her head, mentally mocking herself.

Gym, today they were taking their fitness test, timing to see how fast they could run a mile, measuring how far they could stretch ect.

Katara had gym with Suki, and the water tribe girl Yue.

"Hey Suki." Katara said jogging up to them.

"Katara, i was just talking to Yue."

"Really cause she's on the other side of the gym and seems really shy."

"Okay i was lying i was actually talking with one of the girls on the Kyoshi Drill team, named after."

"Avatar Kyoshi i know." Katara finished for her.

Suki laughed. "Anyway but i'm thinking of asking your brother to home coming."

"Really!"

"Yeah do you think he'd say yes?"

"I don't know, I'm not Sokka." Katara laughed.

"Katara." Suki whined in the same voice, Sokka liked to use.

"Suko, seriously i don't know you'll have to ask him yourself and accept is answer for his answer."

"Thanks Katara you helped me a lot."

"Your welcome Suki, now listen to me and my boy troubles."

"Okay."

"So Aang and Jet bothed asked me to home coming yesterday, and today Zuko asked me to home coming, i don't know who to go with."

"Well i know you've already rulled out Aang as a possible date, he's not mature enough yet."

"Exactly."

"And well your knew this year, but each year Jet goes after one girl till she agrees to go out with him, he may seem nice at first but he's a real playboy."

"Thanks for the warning."

"And Zuko well he's never really showed any interest in the opposite gender until now. Ton's a girls have crushes on him, but he never really shows any interesting."

"So i should go with Zuko?"

"Do you want to go with Zuko."

"Well everytime, i see him i worry about how my hair looks, and when i'm talking to him or catch him looking at me i get butterflys and." Katara sighed.

"Wow, have you got it bad."

"SUKI!" Katara yelled hiting Suki's arm.

"Okay, okay calm down. You should go with Zuko."

"Thanks Suki."

"Hey but you owe me one okay."

"I'll remember that Suki."

"HEY YOU TWO START RUNNING." Coach Bumi yelled laughing in his normal crazy way.

Katara shruged and took off, running around the track.

...

Katara walked, to her locker, trying to muster the courage to go tell Zuko she accepts his offer, then tell Aang she was going with Zuko, and then tell Jet. Katara winced thinking about wht Suki said earlier was starting to get her paronoid.

Opening her locker a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Groaning Katara bent down to pick it up.

_Katara i know this is cliche, putting the note in your locker but would you go to home coming with me._

_Haru._

Sighing, Katara added Haru to the list of people she needed to let down.

"Zuko." Katara said sitting next to him on the bus.

"Hey Katara."

"So i thought about what you asked and i decided." Katara swallowed hard praying he didn't hear the lump go down her throat, "And I'd like to go to home coming with you."

"Really! Thats great i though you were already going with that Jet guy."

"No, he did ask me though."

"And you turned him down?" Zuko seemed suprised.

"Yeah, only i havn't really told him yet."

"Oh well good luck with that." Zuko said his face falling.

"No Zuko i'm not going to sit with him or feel bad for him."

"Oh i know its just he's going to try harder to make you fall for him."

"Well don't worry i already like some one else."

"What!" Zuko yelled.

Why are boy so dense. Katara thought to herself.

"Its you Zuko."

"Oh well that makes me fell better."

Katara laughed. "Well wish me luck with telling Jet i'm not going with him to home coming."

"Good luck." And both she and Zuko laughed. Katara stood, but only saw the golden topaz eye's staring at her majestic ocean blue ones.

Blushing Katara went to sit next Suki. Hoping Jet wouldn't make a big fuss when she told him.

**OH AGAIN I STRIKE WITH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, I WOULD HAVE FINISHED THIS BY HAVING HER TELL JET, BUT I'M GOING TO SAVE THAT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS LONGER CHAPTER OF MINE R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1 Telling Jet

**HELLO AGAIN, SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY..ANYWAY ENJOY**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN AVATAR.**

Oh, telling Jet that she had decided to go with Zuko was gonna be interesting considering everything she'd heard about him from, his Ex's, her friends.

"Zuko." Katara mumbled sighing his name.

"What did you say Katara?" Jet asked.

Katara turned around glad to be sitting next to Suki, while telling her number one fan he wasn't her date.

"Oh, Jet. I guess i forgot to tell you i'm going with Zuko to home coming."

"Your what?" Jet asked again.

"Do i have to spell it out for you, i'm going to home coming with Z-U-K-O, Zuko."

"What!" Jet exclaimed shaking his head back and forth.

Katara sighed, "I'm sorry Jet it was a tough decision for me to make but." She was cut off.

"Your turning me down. Me?" Jet laughed.

"Yep i'm turning you down."

"Fine with me, Hey Suki you want to go to home coming with me?" Jet, asked turning to Suki.

"Ew, no your just trying to rebound off of me." Suki said, glancing at Sokka to see if he was jelous of Jet asking her.

"Suki better make your move before he makes his." Katara said teasingly.

"Ouch Katara! That hurt." Suki said playfully.

"Suki, he's torn between you, one of the beautiful Kyoshi Warriors." Katara stopped, "And princess Yue."

"I know, i know." Suki said swatting at Katara, "But i'm not making the first move."

"I've got it!" Katara yelled, making Suki jump.

"What got what?"

"I've got our mascot or yeah whatever its called."

"Great Katara just great."

**THIS IS ONLY PART ONE OF THIS TWO PART CHAPTER SO THATS WHY ITS NOT SO LONG. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT R&R**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2 Practice

**HEY THIS IS PART TWO YAY! ANYWAY JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW I DO NOT OWN AVATAR, AND ALSO TO ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

Katara got off the bus with Suki and Sokka, and watched Suki flirt with her brother.

"I could show you some moves." Sokka said.

"Oh really could you?" Suki teased.

"Yeah i really could." Sokka said sounding offended of her doubt of his skill.

"Okay come over to my traing room and you can show me all the move's you got." Suki said, before running to her house.

Katara ran up to Sokka, "You do know she really likes you right?"

"What no she doesn't."

"And this proves that boys really are dense, she's been flirting with you all week."

"Again she hasn't."

"Come over to my traingin room and you can show me all the moves you got." Katara repeated batting her eyelashes at Sokka.

"She's just being friendly."

"Sometime i wonder if your always on the Cactus juice." Katara said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Owww, Katara." Sokka whined.

"Oh Sokka, your hurt let me make you feel better." Katara said imitating Suki's voice, before Kissing his shoulder better.

"Stop it Katara, she's not flirting and she doesn't like me, so buzz off." Sokka said running to the front door of their house.

Stepping in the front door behind Sokka, Katara sighed, "Hello?" She yelled to the house and Sokka since Dad was at work training Military Recruits.

Walking up the stairs to her new bedroom, Katara stubled apon her water pouch.

"Sokka did you go into my room!" Katara yelled.

"No i wouldn't even go near your romm!" Sokka yelled back.

Sighing Katara opened her door to a wonderful sight her whole room, was unpacked and put together, the light blue walls, with a sandy looking laminate, even her bed was made, and her desked organized.

"Not that this wants me to do my homework, but this desk is amazing, is was white like the snow from her village, and the chair was had a blue tint, her favorite color and her culture was put together, she felt so at home. That she layed in bed and took a nap.

Katara woke, up it was 5pm and she hadn't done her homework, dad would be home at six and he expected all homework to be done, Katara reached for her backpack, and grabbed her math book, she only had all the odd problems of todays lesson. Then she had to read chapter 3 in her English book, and work on the water bending technique she had learned today.

Sighing, Katara looked at the clock it was 5:40 and luckily chapter 3 was only two pages. slamming the book down, Katara ran to the kitchen to grab a bowl and water, grabbing the bowl she set it on the table and, streamed the water out of the faucet, forming it into a ball of water in between her hand before guiding it into the bowl. She had mastered this technique years ago, but it was good to stay in practice.

Katara closed her eyes trying to remember what Master Paku had said about, water temperature manipulation, the technique they were working on.

"Water benders use this tenchnique to change the state of the water, from freezing the water into ice, a solid that can be formed as spikes or other weapons that are quite lethal. We also can change the water to be a mist, a fog for cover or we can use it to heat up the water in the tub or cool the water down in our drinks, i want you to practice freazing, melting and even evaporating the water." Master Paku's words rang like bells thorugh her head.

Katara placed her hands over the water, she brought her fingers in until she balled her fists, then she flicked quickly out, and the water froze. Katara smiled removing her hands. Trying to remember the technique for melting the ice, she replaced her hands over the ice she waved her hands over the ice and nothing happened, discoraged she ran upstairs to grab her water bending book.

_for a waterbender to melt ice, a waterbender must move her hands down then up slightly readjusting their finger._Katara read.

Sighing Katara placed her hands over the ice, moved her hands down, before she touched the ice she brought her hands up slightly moving her fingers, she kept repeating this motion until the water melted completely.

Allowing her self to play with the water she led it in a dance around her body, slowly incasing her in a wall of water, then she heard the door open and Katara froze, so did the water. Panicking she moved her arms quickly and the water splashed to the ground.

"Katara what are you doing?" Hakoda asked worridly.

"Homework." Katara said with a sheepish smile, "want to see what i can do?"

"I'd love to see your progress Katara."

Katara guided the water up off the floor and into the bowl, again balling her hands into fist she let out a burt of energy that froze the water.

Hakoda looked at the bowl, with the frozen water, "Very impressive."

"Thats not all." Katara said moving her hands down then up taking the energy away, and the water melted completely.

"Your pretty powerful, Katara."

"Thanks Dad." Katara said huggin him, "I just need to work of evaporating the water and i'll be done with all my homework."

"Good girl, i'll let you get to work on that."

Katara smiled at her father retreating back. Decding that if she added energy to make the water freeze and took it way to melt, she take more energy way and see if the water would evaporate.

placing her hands over the water, she let he chi flow, her energy and moved her hand upward, trying to absorbe the water's energy into herself. It worked the water was starting to smoke and the kitchen was filling with wet fog.

Katara proud of herself, gave back the energy, making the water, water once again and streamed the water back into the faucet. before calling Ty Lee and telling her idea for a mascot.

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE PART 2. I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER IT WAS FUN TO WRITE, I GOT TO USE MY IDEAS FOR KATARA'S WATERBENDING AND LET HER TEASE SOKKA ABOUT SUKI R&R**


End file.
